Fibrous structures comprising particles are known in the art. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a water-insoluble polypropylene filament-containing fibrous comprising polypropylene filaments 12 and pulp fibers 14 is known in the art. In addition, as shown in FIG. 2, a water-insoluble starch filament-containing fibrous structure 16 comprising crosslinked, water-insoluble starch filaments 18 and pulp fibers 14 is known in the art. Further, as shown in FIG. 3, a water-insoluble starch filament-containing fibrous structure 16 comprising crosslinked, water-insoluble starch filaments 18 and water-insoluble particles 20 such as surfactant-coated polyolefin particles, surfactant-coated polyester particles and/or an aluminum silicate particles is also known. Further yet, FIG. 4 illustrates a fibrous structure 22 comprising water-insoluble thermoplastic polymer filaments 24 and water-insoluble organic and/or mineral particles 26.
However, consumers still desire new and improved fibrous structures comprising fibrous elements, such as filaments, for example water-soluble filaments and/or fibrous elements that comprise one or more active agents, and particles, such as active agent-containing particles, for example water-soluble, active agent-containing particles and/or water-insoluble particles.
The problem faced by formulators of fibrous structures is that consumers of fibrous structures desire more and different performance and/or properties from fibrous structures, especially fibrous structures that comprise particles.
In light of the foregoing, it is clear that there is a need for new fibrous structures that meet consumers' expectations in various applications.